Fairy Academy for Sneaky Girls
by animelover276
Summary: A rewrite or Fairy Tail Academy. Lucy Heartfillia attends Fairy Academy for Sneaky girls and falls in love with a boy from Phantom Academy for Sneaky Boys. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Sorry I had a new idea for this story so I'm rewriting it. Anway hope you enjoy.**

I know that some of you don't like school. But I like school. No not the ones where you learn math and science and all of that other crap. I'm talking about _spy school_. Like the ones where you crack codes, disguise as another person, and spy on others without being spotted. That's the whole point of spying.

I go to Fairy Academy for Sneaky Girls. And if you're asking, yes it is an all girl spy school. Meaning no boys. The teachers are very strict about that. One time I saw a junior kissing a boy from Phantom Academy for Sneaky Boys. You see, we're kind of in a big _who is the better spy school_ competition between them and we've been rivals ever since the founders built the schools. If you're also asking if Phantom is a spy school too, it is.

My name you ask? I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I share a room with three other girls

I grab my school bag and head for the door. "Hurry up you guys?" I yell to my two roommates. Juvia Locksar ran out of the bathroom while Levy Mcgarden(A.K.A Levy-chan) had her head stuck in a book. If you're wondering where the third roommate is, Erza Scarlet, I bet she's downstairs nibbling on some strawberry shortcake(She adores them). Levy-chan shoved her book in her bag and followed me out of the room. "Come on Juvia!" She yelled. "Or else Erza will kill us!"

You see, Erza is one of the most scariest girls in the school. Even the girls who get smart with the teachers don't even talk back to her. She was almost enrolled in Phantom because of how tough she was, but her parents soon enrolled her in Fairy Academy. Juvia rushed out of the room with her school bag and said "I'm sorry. Something came up."

"Oh yeah. Like what?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you were still admiring that picture you have of that boy from Phantom." Levy-chan guessed with no surprise.

"I couldn't help it." Juvia said while playing with her fingers. If you're wondering what boy we're talking about, it's Gray Fullbuster. Almost all of the Fairy girls fell for him and Juvia's one of the fangirls. I walk out of the dormitory building and see a small Freshman girl that I'm friends with. "Hey Wendy!" I yelled while waving over.

Wendy Marvel is a Freshman(Unlike us since we're sophmores) and a really shy person. She has blue hair and brown eyes. Even though pets aren't allowed, she managed to sneak in her cat, Carla, a stubborn one she is. "Hello Lucy-san." She said as she walked over. What a polite kid she is. "Do you know what Headmistress Mavis is up to?" Levy-chan asked**(It's an all girl school so why wouldn't Mavis be the Headmistress? I mean she is the only female master of Fairy Tail)**. "I don't know." Wendy replied. "But I do know one thing. She said that four Fairy girls have to visit Phantom Academy for Sneaky Boys." We all groaned. "You're joking right?" I asked.

"I heard it from Jenny-san." Wendy said as she looked at the floor. "I don't want to be one of them. But I think Headmistress Mavis has a plan."

"What is it?" Juvia asked.

"Well she's sending the four Fairy girls to the academy so they can scout around and try to find its secrets." Wendy explained.

"Oh so _that's_ why." I said while smirking. "Well good luck to them."

"Hey you guys." A cheery voice said. I turned around and it was the Strauss girls, Mira and Lisanna. They don't hate Phantom Academy as much as we do because their older/younger brother, Elfman, attends school there. "Did you hear the news?" Lisanna asked. "I hope Mira-nee and I can go because we want to see Elf-niichan."

"But you also have to figure out the academy's secrets." Juvia reminded them.

"We know that." Mira said as she smiled. "We'll do our best."

Mira is kinda scary because she may be sweet, but her parents are spy assassins that work for the government. They even taught her how to kill. "If someone interferes, I'll give them no mercy." Mira said in a scary voice.

"She's scarying me." Wendy whimpered as she hid behind me. I patted her head. "She's always like this when it comes to sneaking around." I said. We all walked to the courtyard and heard whispers about what Headmistress Mavis was planning. Some girls wanted to go because they wanted to see that Fullbuster Phantom boy. They even started calling him _Gray-sama_(And Juvia's one of them). "What will we do with fangirls?" Levy-chan asked while sweatdropping.

"Hey Juvia what's that behind your back?" We all turned around and saw Erza returning from the cafeteria. "Hello Erza." Mira said cheerfully.

"I said _What's that behind your back?_" Erza repeated again. She's right. Juvia looked like she was hiding something. We pulled out her hands and she was holding a photo. "Let me guess." Lisanna said. "It's that Fullbuster Phantom boy."

"I couldn't help myself." Juvia brought the photo to her face and kissed it.

After lunch, all of the girls walked to the auditorium so Headmistress Mavis can announce who's gonna go to Phantom Academy for Sneaky Boys. "Hello everyone." She said in her usual cheery voice. "Now it is time for which girls will go to Phantom Academy to learn their secrets. As you may know, all of you are spies. Meaning you cannot be discovered while searching, and you cannot reveal or let the enemy find out your mission. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Headmistress Mavis." We said in unison. Headmistress Mavis opened an envelope and read out the names.

"Juvia Locksar!"

"Levy Mcgarden!"

"Erza Scarlet!"

"Lucy Heartfillia!"

I grew pale. Those were our names that she called.

**Me: Yes everyone you guess it: They're in spy school! I wanted the boys and girls separated because I wanted there to be a rivalry between the sexes or whatever. If you're wondering who the master of Phantom Academy is, it's Makarov. R+R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My face grew pale as everyone turned to me, Levy-chan, Juvia, and Erza. We stayed silent as we climbed the stairs to the stage. "Well we're all cheering for you." Headmistress Mavis said in her usual cheery voice. We all left the auditorium and the girls and I started packing for our two days in Hell. "Good luck you guys." Lisanna said as we packed out stuff in the car.

"We'll need it." I groaned.

"Some girls hate me now." Juvia said as she stared at the glares. She's been getting those glares since we headed out of the building. Probably because she gets to see that Fullbuster Phantom boy. Erza got in the passenger seat while Levy-chan, Juvia and I sat in the back. We waved good-bye to Mira, Lisanna, and Wendy as we drove around the corner. "Now that I think about it, I haven't been to Phantom." Levy-chan said as she looked out the window.

"Neither have I." I said. "I wonder what it's like." We turned the corner and pull up at what looks like a giant Victorian Castle. There was a sign over a gate that said _Phantom Academy for Sneaky Boys_. "Oh my God." I said amazed.

"_This_ is their school?" Levy-chan asked.

"Well it is a spy school." Erza said with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. The car stopped and we saw an isle with boys on each side glaring at us. We stepped out of the car and walked down the isle to where a short man stood at the door. If you're wondering who that is, that's the Headmaster Makarov. "So you're here." He said before he turned to the door. "Follow me. We'll go to my office." He was about to take a step inside before he said to all of the boys "Get to class. All of you!" The boys ran in separate directions and we headed to his office.

* * *

Makarov pushed the door opened and we were kind of surprised to see his office was completely organized. There were two rows of desks and his was at the end. "Now then." Makarov said. "I'm glad that Mavis allowed me to have four of her girls observe our boys here at Phantom. You girls aren't here to spy now are you?"

"No sir." Erza said as she stepped forward. "Like you said, we're here to observe."

"Hmm." Maybe he doesn't believe us. "I've arranged four boys to take you around the school. You may come in now." We turned to the door and saw four boys walk in. One had pink spiky hair, one had really dark blue spiky hair that looked too much like black, one with long black spiky hair, and one with royal blue hair with a tattoo on his right eye. "Introduce yourselves." Makarov said to them.

"Natsu Dragneel." The pink-haired one said.

"Gray Fullbuster." said the one with navy blue spiky hair. Now I know why Juvia has hearts in her eyes. "Gajeel Redfox." said the one with black spiky hair.

"Jellal Fernandez." said the one with the tattoo. So Makarov paired us up: I was with Dragneel, Erza was with Fernandez, Levy was with Redfox, and Juvia got the Fullbuster Phantom boy.

* * *

I was walking down the hall with the Dragneel Phantom boy and there were other boys glaring at us.

"You know my dad right?"

I turn to him. "No why?"

"Figures." The Dragneel Phantom boy said(I won't bother saying his name). "He just became a teacher at your school. His name is Igneel. Ring a bell?" Now that I think about it, I do recall seeing a man with pink hair. That's his father? "Now I remember." I said. "Thanks Phantom Boy."

"The name is Natsu." He said. "Keep calling me _Phantom Boy_ and I'll call you _Fairy Girl_."

"Whatever." I turned away from him. "I still don't trust you, Pinky."

"For the hundreth time my hair is _SALMON_!" He almost yelled before we enter a hallway. "This is the way to the library." He said as he pointed to a door. The Library door opened and we saw Erza and the Fernandez Phantom Boy walk out. "Did you find anything?" I whispered to Erza in a hushed voice.

"Nothing." She whispered back. "What about you?" I shook my head. Erza gave me her serious glare. "I could probably try seducing him so he can tell us." She suggested.

"No way." I whispered. "People will think something's wrong with you."

"Um what are you talking about?" Phantom Boy asked while Fernandez gave us a dirty look. "It's stuff about our school." I said.

"Really?" Fernandez asked us. "What stuff?"

"Top secret." Erza said as she put a finger to her lips. Fernandez and Phantom Boy raised an eyebrow. So we said good-bye to them and Phantom Boy kept on with the tour. "And that's the end of the tour." He said as we reached the courtyard. "Thanks Phantom Boy." I said.

"It's Natsu Fairy Girl." He replied. I left him and started to walk around the academy to see anything suspicious. I walked through an empty hallway and looked to make sure there weren't any bugs. "Did you find anything Princess?" I heard Levy-chan's voice from the ear piece. "Nothing." I replied. "What about you Bookworm?"

"I was about to say the same thing." She replied. "What about you, Water Woman?"

"Nothing on my end." I heard Juvia's voice. "What about you, Female Knight?" She was talking about Erza. "Let's keep looking." She said before I nodded.

A fun thing about spies: they have codenames. If you don't know, it's a fake name so enemy spies don't know who the hell you really are. My codename is Princess(Maybe because I sometimes act like one), Levy-chan was Bookworm since she's so smart, Juvia was Water Woman(She has her reasons for choosing), and Erza was Female Knight since she acts like a general sometimes.

I hung up and started to walk around the hallways trying to get around without the help of Phantom Boy.

At least I know a few places: The Science Lab, the cafeteria, the kitchen, all of the classrooms top to bottom, and there's the off-limits stuff that really catches my eye. I was about to open the door until the bell rang for lunch, and that means Phantom Boys will be walking out of their classes. I'll probably figure this out later. I follow everyone to the lunchroom and meet up with the other girls at a table. "Find anything?" Levy-chan asked.

"Nothing." I replied to her.

"We need to hurry." Erza said. "Headmistress Mavis gave us two days." I slightly looked around and saw half of the boys staring at us with glares. I still felt uncomfortable even though I've been here for a few hours. A few tables away from ours, I saw our tour guides. For whatever reason, I feel like everyone knows why we're here.

**Me: Sorry it took so long to update. I was trying to figure out how they were gonna arrive at the school and who was gonna show them around. R+R**


End file.
